Divine Intervention
by Wedjat
Summary: A drabble series where I show many moments throughout the series where the Egyptian gods intervened. I guess it's kind of difficult for me to explain correctly, so just give it a shot, please.


**A/N: **So, I don't even know how this idea came to me. It just kinda…did. After it did, it wouldn't go away…and I thought of several ideas for it.

This is just a drabble series. Something I feel like I don't have to have a strong commitment to and I can write for it whenever I have writer's block for my other stories or something. In the series, a lot happened, and I wondered, why is it the gods didn't have much of a place in the story? Sure, the Egyptian God Cards were important, but those weren't the actual _gods_. These drabbles are going to elaborate on certain parts of the story, some canon and some moments maybe made up by me, where the gods intervene.

* * *

**Divine Intervention**

**Chapter One: Tomb Raider**

Horus learned that humans could be nasty creatures.

He had seen horrid rulers from Queen Mary to Adolf Hitler. Sometimes he dared to wonder what went through the minds of such lunatics, but he often tried not to dwell on such insignificant questions. No one could answer them, especially not the sinners themselves, as their hearts had been immediately devoured by Ammit upon entering the Duat.

Horus didn't like people very often. He didn't even like those that he had controlled, and that was saying a lot. It was practically like saying he didn't like himself, which couldn't have been further from the truth.

He had been Pharaoh many times, guiding those that were worthy of his godly power. The greatest pharaohs, the ones written about in history books, had all been influenced by him. Sometimes without their knowledge, and at other times, they were too proud to admit that they had been assisted by a god. There was one, great pharaoh that he couldn't take credit for, however.

Horus had watched the young pharaoh since his birth. He had seen the compassion that the young boy had shown at such a young age, from his kindness to animals to saving his friend from the poison of an Egyptian Asp. Horus had still been skeptical at that point, however, since children usually were naturally amiable. Childlike innocence tended to fade once one aged.

After the death of his father, the young prince took the throne. That was when Horus truly took an interest in the man, for he continued to be just and show compassion for his people. His kingdom was all that mattered to him, and he was willing to do anything to protect it.

That time came, unfortunately, for a darkness drifted over the land. The shadow demon, Zorc, emerged from the Duat per the beckoning of a mortal known as the Thief King. Zorc was an extension of Set, the god of chaos and evil. If Zorc had succeeded in bringing about the fall of Egypt and the rest of human civilization, the level of chaos would've outweighed Ma'at to the point that Set could've returned. The thin barrier between life and the total destruction of mankind was unnoticed by all, including the great pharaoh and his enemy the Thief King.

Even though the pharaoh could not foresee the disaster that Horus did, he did everything in his power to defeat the Shadow King. Nothing that he did succeeded, however, and he began to grow disheartened. Horus almost pitied the pharaoh, but if the young king could not devise a way to defeat Zorc, perhaps he wasn't as remarkable as the falcon god had originally thought.

But then, lo and behold, the pharaoh sealed himself, Zorc and the Thief King away inside the despicable Millennium Items using his own name as a key. That pharaoh sacrificed his very life for the people he reigned over. He had unknowingly prevented the return of Set and perhaps even Apophis himself and Horus had nothing but unrelenting respect for him because of it.

So that's what had led him to the dark, dusty chamber he stood in. After the pharaoh had sealed himself away in his Millennium Pendant, it had shattered into many pieces. The pieces looked very much like those in a puzzle, so his successor placed the Millennium Puzzle in the pharaoh's tomb in hopes that one day, someone would solve it and the pharaoh would return. Horus didn't have such high expectations for humans, but he felt obligated to protect the Puzzle. He didn't trust humans, so if they did somehow reach the Puzzle, he would only allow the worthy to pass. After spending many millennia studying the human race, he had a good eye for who was trustworthy and who was not. The only trouble was, no one he had seen was worthy of bearing the pharaoh's power.

Tomb robbers had tried to navigate the tomb, but usually the ancient traps got the best of them. If they did somehow manage to reach the final stretch, Horus amusedly made short work of them. Eventually he had grown tired of waiting for the right person, and cursed the final bridge that led to the pedestal on which the Puzzle sat. Those with impure intentions would either be devoured by shadow creatures or dispelled into the abyss that was the Shadow Realm, an accursed prison that was but a mere fraction of the Duat.

So why was he standing in the tomb? Horus had felt something strange. He had been watching the Allied soldiers as they had finally ended the European Theater of the Second World War when he had felt a disturbance. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to return to the pharaoh's tomb, but when he did, he was shocked to discover a man. The man was holding onto the side of the final bridge, merely steps away from the pedestal. Normally, Horus would've taken great pleasure in watching the man struggle or even pushing him down into the abyss himself, but this time things were different. This man had passed the test of the shadow beasts. He was the man that Horus and the dormant pharaoh had been waiting for.

Not wishing to reveal his true identity, Horus took on the form of the pharaoh he was trying to protect. Horus smiled warmly as he reached a hand out to the man, whose hair was remarkably similar to the pharaoh's. The man suddenly seemed to see him, he squinted his eyes as if a bright light were radiating from the falcon god.

"I've been waiting for you," Horus declared in a warm baritone. The voice was authoritative, yet friendly. It was not Horus's own voice, but it was surprisingly similar.

The man blinked at him in surprise, but grasped the hand he had offered. Horus pulled the man up onto the bridge and then hid himself once more. He watched as the man timidly approached the pedestal and gazed down at the small golden box with wary eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, the man slowly picked up the box and examined it.

Horus smiled to himself. At last, the nameless pharaoh would finally awaken.

* * *

Ma'at is the goddess of truth and justice, and she kept the balance between those and chaos.

I tried to incorporate the story of Yu-Gi-Oh into known Egyptian mythology, such as Zorc being a part of Set and the Shadow Realm being a prison in the Duat. It's not necessarily true, but it makes sense to me and fits in with the ancient Egyptian religion.

Obviously this is the moment where Solomon Mutou found the Puzzle.

I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
